


Impala Envy

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen shares with Dean his love of the Impala. Can Jared really be jealous of a car?





	Impala Envy

Jensen leaned back against the Impala’s hood.  
Strange how he felt completely at home around the classic car, more so than with his own personal vehicle. The Impala might be Dean’s in the show, but she'd belong to Jensen once Supernatural was over.  
He’d laid claim to the car and there was no way anyone was going to take it from him, not even Jared.

But then, Just like Sam, Jared didn’t fawn over the car as Jensen did. He preferred the latest SUV or snazzy sports car on the market. No, Jared had no objection to Jensen having the Impala.  
Not that Jared wouldn’t be hobnobbing with it just as much as Jensen. They lived together after all.

 

“Hey, they’re calling us to the set,“ Jared said, bouncing towards him like a giant puppy, a hand going to brush down his flowing hair.

“I’m coming,“ Jensen replied, scrunching up his nose.  
He’d been enjoying his quiet moment with the Impala. The last thing he wanted right now was to get back to work.

Jared eyed his lover with a frown. “Sometimes I worry about your relationship with that car. It’s totally unhealthy. I’m starting to get jealous. I swear you prefer spending more time with it than with me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “What kind of dumbass comment is that, Jay! We spend twenty-four hours a day with each other. Maybe that’s more unhealthy!”

Jared took a step closer, but there were too many people around for him to pull Jensen into his arms.  
There were many among the troupe who suspected they were lovers, but until now they’d never outed themselves. It was nobody’s business what Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles did off-set. 

“I’m jealous of the air you breathe, Jen. You know it, “ Jared whispered. “But if you want to drive, I’ll play the part of the Impala tonight. You can ride me.”  
Jensen’s lips curled up in an indulgent smile as he studied the younger man. “You’re an idiot. You know that, Jay? “

“But you like it, don’t you, Jen? When I make you laugh? Wipe that serious expression off your face? Without me, you’d be one boring dude,” Jared grinned happily.

 

“Jared, Jensen,” one of the troupe called out. “They’ve been calling for you on set. Singer’s getting pissed.”

Jensen linked his arm through Jared’s. “Time to get back to work, dude," he sighed. "We’ll continue this conversation later. Then I’ll show you just how stupid it is to be jealous of the Impala.”  
Jared beamed. “I’m not really jealous of the car, I just like to provoke you.”

“That right?“ Jensen said, raising an eyebrow. “It’s only bad boys who provoke. I see I gotta give you some lessons in good behaviour tonight.”

“I’m a quick learner,“ Jared replied with enthusiasm.

“Uh-uh!“ Jensen shook his head. “This time we’re going to take it slow.”  


“Come on, Jen. Let’s get the scene done in one take. They might let us off early.”

So saying, Jared loped on ahead, with Jensen strolling along behind him, enjoying the sight of his lover’s perky ass straining at the cloth of his FBI suit!

The end


End file.
